


Leak

by dem horns (FingerstheZombie)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fingering, Grubfucking, M/M, Non Consensual, Other, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FingerstheZombie/pseuds/dem%20horns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grub Eridan rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leak

Leak  
Grub Eridan Rape Triggers.  
It writhes under his hands, the soft squelchy skin of the grub still wet from the water, it’s plated body is so very tender and his fingers sink in slightly as he brings it onto his leg- this’ll probably be the first and last time he’ll ever see a grub. Fucking little creatures don’t come up so often, let alone a highblood one.

The young troll has taken a seat, with a bit of careful maneuvering he manages to catch the wriggler’s neck between his hand and leg in a vice. Little legs scramble to escape from under his arm, laid flat against the babe’s back, it’s just shy of the length of his forearm. Smooth claws run along it’s side. Funny how much kick it has even at this age, it squeals and whimpers slightly, little growls earning it a firm amount of pressure that pushes it against him further.

His hand eventually finds its underside, the leathery bit soft, so soft and he rubs and pets at the slowly drying grub. Eridan moves a bit, legs still spasming under his elongated thorax and breaths heavily- instinct burning and pulling out at his legs. They ache as he tries to lift the enormous weight above, each of them black and shiny, claw tipped and utterly useless. The troll slowly touches the end of the line per say. Curiosity overwhelming anything that would keep this at bay.

It feels warm like the grub- sure but it’s like little legs, and openings and there’s something sticky on it and a bewildered look crosses his face and he leans back a bit to look down at the grub’s rear. There’s a set of delicate little spinnerets twitching at his every move. White liquid- what he’d put his hands on now dried on the slight breeze in cobweb-like wisps.

A finger traces where the liquid seems to be oozing from. More than one spot along the wriggler’s abdomen and he slowly rubs over one or two of them. The clingy fluid sticks to the grub readily and he can only press against one of the spot slowly and carefully. Eridan dribbles out more of the silk liquid, little spinnerets trying to push the strange thing that’s touching him there and it isn't right again and again.

Needless to say the grub has stopped trying to stand up- instead tries to crawl forward, a sick feeling coming over him as he realizes that this thing isn't going to kill him. What is it doing then? Whatever it is it hurts in a way he’s never felt, his bottom feels hot and he feels like his guts are being pulled out somehow.

Figures the grub would be too small to even stick a finger in. With a slightly dejected sigh the troll stops his slow motions to milk out the silk making fluid from the grub. The little leg-things still flutter against his hand, the little grub seems to of cried itself hoarse, because it’s all too quiet all of a sudden.


End file.
